


Capturing Light（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

by clomustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Female!Frank - Freeform, Female!Gerard, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clomustdie/pseuds/clomustdie
Summary: 性转！性转！性转！OOC严重警告。Frank♀=Francisca(Francy)，Gerard♀=Gerarice(Gee)。
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Capturing Light（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）


End file.
